wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Feloirus Firavel
Feloirus Firavel is an elven lord, tactician, former Farstrider, veteran of the Second War, Third War, the War of Northrend, the Darkspear rebellion and the Third Legion Invasion. He is the current Lord of Villanelle, the ancestral land of House Firavel. Physical Appearance Lord Firavel's outward appearance differs in more than one way from most of his elven kin. He stands at five-foot-ten, noticeably shorter than the average Sin'dorei male. Compounding this was the fact that he had a tiny bit of a gut as opposed to the typical elven standard of slender beauty. His arms are toned with lean muscle due to his time as a Farstrider and he has a barely noticeable scar running vertically over his left eye, courtesy of a mindless ghoul from Northrend. Furthermore, his canines are very sharp, much like a Kaldorei's. Perhaps the only 'typical' things about this Sin'dorei's appearance might be his dark viridian colored eyes and his long silky blonde hair that gently flowed down to his waist. Personality Lord Firavel's personality is multi-layered and complex. Most people think of him as a ruthless, cunning, stubborn, proud person: a reputation he actively tries to maintain. That being said, he is capable of great kindness, particularly to other Sin'dorei and ESPECIALLY '''towards those he considers family. He is a proven patriot and nationalist; during the rebuilding of Silvermoon, Feloirus donated hefty sums of gold towards orphanages and academies. Today he continues to be an active patron towards these establishments, believing that taking care of his race's children should be a priority. He's even been known to take talented youth, low or highborn, into his court and train them to their fullest potential. He is a family focused person and will often help his kinsmen even if he doesn't like them on a personal level. His adopted daughter, Laegnes, is spoiled rotten. Indeed it would take a lot for Feloirus to turn on his own family; but as seen with his father, it's not entirely impossible. To those that cross him, Feloirus could be described as absolutely brutal, as seen with the Rae'nathal family. Nevertheless, he is capable of forgiveness; provided that the offender genuinely regrets their actions and somehow repents. ''History'' '''Birth & Early Years On the day Feloirus was born, his grandfather, Xander died from an unknown disease that some speculate to be an Amani hex. This omen caused Kieran Firavel to disdain Feloirus and treat him harshly as a child. Nonetheless, he was afforded an excellent education in the arcane, literature, math, military strategy and martial arts. Feloirus was often forced into harsh training that would end only when the boy either succeeded or was knocked unconscious by the Firavel's master-at-arms. Despite these grueling endeavors, not all of the boy's childhood was torturous. He had close relations with both his mother, Eponine Aradel; and his brother, Tievis Firavel. Whilst his mother was passive and subdued around Kieran, she often spent quality time alone with her two children. Feloirus felt a deep connection with Eponine, which provoked teasing references from his peers; fitting the glove of a "mama's boy". His relationship with Tievis, however, was at first strained due to their father all but ignoring Tievis in favor of focusing on Feloirus. It wasn't until Feloirus took it upon himself to be a father figure to his little brother that the two became close. These efforts often caused clashes between Kieran and Feloirus; some of which becoming physical in nature, Kieran insisting that the elder ignore his younger brother and focus on his studies. The tension between Feloirus and his father gradually intensified over the coming years. Eventually, the two were hardly even on speaking terms. Feloirus had grown to heavily resent Keiran since he had an affair that resulted in a daughter with one of his guardswomen. Most had remained ignorant of the bastard while others simply didn't care. But Feloirus, just like with Tievis, strived to ensure this new child's safety and comfort. The girl was named Arinae, and was given her biological mother's surname of Shan'tiel per Kieran's will. This was done in deceitful effort to conceal the scandal which only added to Feloirus's discontent. Feloirus would then eventually present his father with an ultimatum: "Give this girl the same level of education and comfort as I have or I will ensure all of Quel'thalas knows of her true origins.". His father reluctantly caved in to the demand, and Arinae and Feloirus grew to become inseparable. Coming of Age & The Second War At the age of twenty five, Feloirus focused upon honing his training in combat, tactics, politics, subterfuge and espionage. He attempted to become a Paladin of Quel'thalas, and while he passed all the physical instruction with ease, the Holy Light would never bless him. This caused him to temporarily neglect his physical training and focus on other areas of expertise. Over the coming years, the young noble found his way into many social circles. Spanning from the scoundrels of Murder Row to the children of other noble families, Feloirus gained influence as a sort of social chameleon. As a result, he learned of many back-alley dealings while also forming early ties with future lords and ladies. He also attained a reputation due to his insatiable thirst for tactical knowledge. Feloirus was often found in the military sections of Quel'thalas' libraries, studying formations and writings left by history's great generals. He became partial to the game of chess, and would quickly become a master; defeating those that were several times above his age and class. Feloirus' chance to test his capacity as a tactician against real opponents came during a southern campaign ordered by his father. Though Villanelle had stood strong for thousands of years, it's southern border was still often beset by many Amani warbands. Kieran gave Feloirus military authority over all of the province's levies and ordered his son to wipe out the pests once and for all. Without hesitation, Feloirus set forth on a bloody warpath that saw Amani children, women, elders and soldiers massacred alike. He crucified the bodies of the trolls slain in order to lure out the droves of survivors. Once the Amani entered the crucifixion camp, they found it abandoned; manned only by straw soldiers doused in oil. What little resistance was left burned alive that day, trapped in between an inferno and a Firavel encirclement. When Feloirus reported back to his father, Kieran granted the newly conquered territory to his cousin, Or'leos. His second military operation was during the Second War. Kieran ordered him to lead Villanelle's forces into battle once Quel'thalas had entered the war in earnest. Feloirus was aggressive and unrelenting towards the orcs. He refused to take any prisoners outside of necessity. Due to the burning of the elven forests, his rage towards the invasive race was nearly as strong as his hatred for the trolls. While not given a high military rank in the unified Alliance army, Feloirus was noted to show early promise as a commander, as he often predicted enemy movement and used terrain to it's utmost advantage. Joining the Farstriders Feloirus returned home to victory and praise from his peers; but his father met him with dissatisfaction. Feloirus still hadn't chosen a particular field of personal combat to study. The light had forsaken him, and he was not interested in pursuing the art of the Spellbreaker. There were two considerable options: the Magistrate or the Farstriders. Kieran had already long since made House Firavel the laughing stock of the Magistrate; which left Feloirus with only one real choice. Feloirus would find that he had a natural knack for the Farstrider's methods. Having previously been trained with both the sword and the bow, he was left quite the versatile individual. He was assigned as an understudy to a much older Farstrider and was tutored on how to bend the power of the forest to his will. Over time, Feloirus and his mentor became close associates. They'd occasionally spend their leisure time together. This, however; was not fated to last. During Feloirus's final assignment as an apprentice, he and his mentor were sent to clear out a cave of giant, toxic spiders. It was intended to be a rather simple task, but during this mission his mentor had fallen through the cavern floor and got entangled in a web below where he was quickly consumed by the ravenous beasts. This is the mark where Feloirus's arachnophobia stems from. The Invasion of Quel'thalas Feloirus was recognized as a full-fledged Farstrider just a few months before The Scourge invasion. He was placed under the direct command of Sylvanas Windrunner, the then Ranger-General. During the defense of Quel'thalas Feloirus developed a strong admiration for Sylvanas's cunning, stubbornness and loyalty to her people. This respect never waned despite her undeath, with the noble always speaking of her with utmost reverence and even becoming defensive when others spoke ill of her. He gained a moderate amount of recognition among The Farstriders for his potential for leadership and keen mind. This recognition however, did not matter in the slightest; the elf gates had been breached and this spelled the beginning of the end for Quel'thalas and many of her inhabitants. Once Sylvanas herself was struck down and her legacy defiled by being raised into undeath, the Elven military collapsed on itself with no king, no prince and no general to rally to. After the routing of the elven forces, Feloirus first rushed to his fiancee and first love's home. There not only did he find her already dead, but dead in the arms of another man; they had poisoned themselves rather than face the wrath of The Scourge. Heartbroken and demotivated, Feloirus made his way home to try and evacuate his family but by the time he reached there he was too late, his father had just been freshly impaled by a Death Knight. Instead of attempting to help his father, Feloirus took the opportunity to finish off Kieran by stabbing him in the throat with a dagger. At this point he had nothing but contempt for his father - a man who had always held him up to an impossible standard, he placed all the blame of House Firavel's political woes on Kieran's shoulders. After reporting that his father had died at the hands of The Scourge, Feloirus took to hiding in the forest to lick his wounds and mourn his losses. Rebuilding After The Scourge had left Quel'thalas, Feloirus briefly returned home to see if any of his kin had survived. The only living family he found was his sister, Arinae; together they plotted their rebuilding process and vengeance. After a conducting a brief memorial service for his brother and mother, both presumed deceased, Feloirus set out into the wilderness of his ruined home. He picked and sold herbs, bloodthistle chief among them, to his disheartened Elven kin thereby earning himself a decent amount of gold within a short period of time. With that gold he purchased a plot of land in the still recovering Silvermoon and opened up a brothel filled with 'exotic' women, providing him with a steady source of income for future endeavors. While slowly rebuilding his wealth Feloirus also took up learning the arcane, thusly becoming a spellbow. He quickly found he was naturally attuned to both the forces of raw arcane and frost, though he struggled terribly when it came to fire. Realizing that he likely did not have much time to hone his magical talents, he decided to follow the lead of most other Sin'dorei and began to drain demons of their magic. With the demonic power at his fingertips he became much more confident in his abilities and decided it was time to at least reclaim his family's northern residence in Falconwing Square. Feloirus hadn't gone near his family's old manor for ages. He didn't even realize that he had been subconsciously avoiding the entire area. When he finally returned, to his surprise, he found that a merchant family had taken over the estate. They were attempting to up jump their way into nobility by stealing the Firavel titles, starting of course; with the most negligable. Outraged by this affront, Feloirus requested aide from the other nobles of Silvermoon. Alas, not a single person cared to help the scion of a disgraced House. Left with no other option, Feloirus schemed methods to get rid of the Rae'nathal family. When the day of action came, Feloirus broke into the manor under the cover of night. Equipped with a few vials of poison that he made using his expertise with herbs, Feloirus injected each of the Rae'nathal family members with a large dose of the toxins. This resulted in them falling into a deathlike slumber. Afterwards, he dragged them all to the manor's dungeon, binded them, waited for the toxin to wear off and then proceeded to torture them until they swore that they'd leave. With the promise made, he drugged them once more and left them in the middle of the forest. The Rae'nathal's would never be heard from for a very long time, falling into the depths of obscurity. Once the manor was fully rebuilt, Feloirus came upon one of the Firavel's ancestral treasures: the magical bow Shari'adune, known in the common tongue as 'Trollslayer'. With both the manor and this ancient bow in his possession Feloirus saw fit to claim his birthright, domain over the lands of Villanelle, and began it's reconstruction. Assuming his duties as a full-fledged lord of Quel'thalas, Feloirus held a regular court at the castle. At one such convenement a young elf, barely in her preteen years, was brought before him for thieving. The elf's name was Laegnes and she had been caught not only breaking into the keep but trying to rob a few experimental potions. When brought before the lord for her judgment she continually tried to manipulate and charm her way out of punishment. Feloirus saw through her attempts but was intrigued by her talent and offered her an apprenticeship under him. The girl accepted his offer and thus became his shadow. After years of tutoring and bonding with Laegnes, Feloirus found out her life's story and that she was an orphan. Eventually he offered to adopt the girl, impressed by her progress and ultimately endeared by her bratty attitude. Laegnes happily accepted and took the Firavel name, excited to have a family once more. Northrend Landing It was seven long years before the forces of the world turned their attention to Northrend. During these years, Feloirus had practically lived and breathed for vengeance. Feloirus left Villanelle in the care of small council of advisers with specific instructions to expose his young daughter Laegnes to as much politicking as possible. He then proceeded to request a spot, for both him and his Arinae, among the predominately Forsaken force that was slated to land in the Howling Fjord . While deployed in the fjord, Feloirus quickly gained a reputation for being particularly brutal and even savage to anyone or anything affiliated with The Scourge . There were many times where Feloirus went out of his way just to ensure that as many undead were purged as possible, earning him the nickname 'The Bloodthirsty'. This reckless behavior almost costed him his life at one point, he had gotten himself surrounded by a Death Knight and it's undead minions. While Feloirus was able to defeat all the mindless ghouls, it came at a price - he had been slashed from his forehead all the way down and over his left eye. Weakened and half blinded by his blood he proved no match for the Knight and within a few seconds of combat, Feloirus found himself on the ground about to be impaled. It was at this point where a Deathstalker by the name of Roldopher Veremon intervenes, cutting through the Knight with blades infused with shadowflame. Before leaving the scene Feloirus had decided to kill the former Knight's deathcharger, but upon making eye contact with the beast he formed an instant bond. The injured lord was able to feel all the rage of the defiled horse and it's unquenchable thirst for vengeance. He thusly took the charger for himself and named it for their shared bond: Vengeance. Upon returning to camp Feloirus received medical attention for his eye, afterwards, he threw a fit due to the large scar that now marred about a quarter of his face. It was only after a joke, regarding Elven aptitude for magic, by Roldopher that Feloirus got the idea to try and hide the scar using illusionary magic. He sought out a Magister by the name of Caelrax and requested his assistance in the matter. Caelrax informed Feloirus that while he could concealed much of the scar, it was too big to simply hide completely. Furthermore, Feloirus would have to expend a small amount of mana constantly to keep the illusion up once it was cast. Satisfied with this, Feloirus accepted Caelrax's offer and tipped him a hefty amount of gold in thanks. While most of The Horde-Alliance Coalition turned their attention to Naxxramas ; Feloirus, Arinae, and Roldopher were sent to Icecrown as scouts and saboteurs. During this time Feloirus grew ever closer to Roldopher, despite the latter's constant antics and sometimes completely random, illogical statements. While Arinae was obviously wary of an insane Forsaken following them around, time and again Roldopher proved himself reliable when absolutely necessary and his crude jokes helped lighten the mood. The three proved to be an excellent, efficient team with a diverse set of skills. The Argent Tournament When the Argent Crusade called for a tourney to determine those most fit to go on to siege Icecrown Citadel , Feloirus was one of the first to sign up. He had come this far and he wasn't about to let anyone or anything stop him from seeing The Lich King defeated. During the preliminary jousting rounds Feloirus easily swept away much of the competition, much to the onlookers surprise. The harsh childhood training his father had put him through had finally come of use as he unseated nameless knights of the alliance and random orcish wolf riders. This success however, came to an end during the second round of the main tournament. Feloirus had come up against Arinae, who had obviously also registered. Before the match even started Feloirus quickly threw in the flag of surrender, refusing to risk even partially injuring his beloved sister. This action caused an outrage from both the crowd and even Arinae herself, who felt that her brother saw her as a weak little girl. Luckily, Feloirus's performance in the preliminaries and in the other facets of the tournament secured his spot on the strike force that would assault Icecrown Citadel. Siege of the Citadel While preparing for the assault on the Citadel, Feloirus sought out both Roldopher and Arinae who had also earned their way into the prestigious group of 'heroes'. Arinae however, was still a little upset at Feloirus for his surrender, which only served to demotivate him. Despite this, Feloirus was noted to have performed admirably during the assault; cutting down countless undead and saving the lives of various fellow crusaders. His performance took a sharp turn for the worse once the crusade reached the blood quarter. He was unable to bring himself to fight wholeheartedly against so many of his former kin and proved to actually be a hindrance to the rest of the group. By the time the Blood Queen was defeated, he and many other Sin'dorei were deemed unfit to continue and relegated to securing the already cleared out wings of the citadel. Departure After the fall of Arthas, Arinae decided that she would stay with the Argent Dawn to further her mastery over The Light. Feloirus despised this idea, as he had became quite fond of Arinae and their century long memories together. However, she could not be swayed and he was forced to come to terms with her decision. Their last venture before Feloirus returned to Quel'thalas was the excavating of Ulduar after it had been completely secured, there Feloirus was able to acquire little bits of Titan technology that he would bring back home to study. After a lengthy goodbye feast and countless hugs between the two, Feloirus left for home with Roldopher Veremon in tow. Cataclysm During the five year lull after the fall of The Lich King, Feloirus had refocused all of his efforts into making Villanelle a thriving hold of Quel'thalas once more. He often received the aide of the now semi-retired Deathstalker, Roldopher Veremon. The arrangement was simple, Roldopher helps Feloirus with his dirty work and in return receives a form of entertainment to help make his dull days a bit more bearable. Over time Roldopher earned much favor with Lord Firavel, receiving many gifts such as a pair of ancient runeblades that had chattering teeth on their hilts. He had acquired these runeblades in an abandoned troll cave in southern Villanelle, the blades seem to curse in an ancient dialect at times. Once Deathwing had awoken, Feloirus's policy didn't change at all. He continued to focus on strengthening his holding and learning more about engineering. He even implemented some of the Titan technology, mainly the artificial intelligence, that he had acquired in Ulduar into some of Villanelle's structure. Despite constant pressure from his peers, he truly believed that with even the aspects fighting against Deathwing, any aid he could possibly render would be moot. It was also during this time period that Feloirus attempted to reestablish his brothel business. He and Roldopher began to make bi-monthly 'trips' to Duskwood to 'acquire' exotic Alliance races to fill the establishment. More often than not the two would square off with an organization named "The Knights of Dusk", an alliance militia based in Darkshire. At the start, Roldopher found the engagements amusing; but over time, because they presented nearly no challenge, so much so, that even the twisted Forsaken grew tired of them. Unfortunately, by the time that Deathwing had been defeated, Feloirus's brothel had closed down due to constant threats of vengeance from the women's families. Deeming the gold not worth the trouble, Feloirus set the women free and returned them to the border of Stranglethorn Vale and Duskwood. 'Pandaria' Once the mists around Pandaria cleared and the forces of the world took to the new continent to continue their fighting, Feloirus set sail not to fight; but to learn. He had heard little of the Pandaren, in fact all he did know were the few recorded quotes from Chen Stormstout during his trip to Durotar . Upon landing, he found that the Pandaren were great cooks and thus he aspired to learn their trade. Not long after making landfall, Feloirus met with a renowned Pandaren monk by the name of Cao Mengde. It is from Mengde, that Feloirus not only learned how to cook, but how to silence and fully control the demonic whispers that plagued his thoughts and threatened to drive him mad. He also came to be reunited with his brother, Tievis who had been previously assumed dead. By pure happenstance, the two shared the same mentor in Mengde, the Pandaren having spent the better part of the last two decades training Tievis in the ways of both windwalking and mistweaving. As if a familial reunification was not enough, it was during this time period where Feloirus met a woman by the name of Kylarra Scatheblade, a Horde soldier deployed in Pandaria. Kylarra was a rash, foul mouthed, overbearing and generally unpleasant woman but the two had a relatively enjoyable conversation over his cooking. Despite her being someone that Feloirus would have never thought himself to develop an intimate relationship with, they quickly became close and romance budded between them. Feloirus's leisure time continued on, he would practice his cooking while having Kylarra conduct taste tests; that is until he heard of Garrosh forcing the Sin'dorei to create a mana bomb, resulting in the Dalaran incident . It was at this point that Lord Firavel returned to Quel'thalas with his brother to attend court, suggesting to his fellow nobles that the Sin'dorei cut ties with Garrosh's Horde before it was too late. To his joy, Regent Lord Lor'thremar Theron declared his intention to join the Darkspear Rebellion . Despite his disdain for trolls, personally led an elite unit of his own troops to the Northern Barrens in order to reinforce the rebel forces. While in The Barrens, Feloirus was reunited with Kylarra and under Feloirus's directives they saw many victories against Garrosh's Kor'kron. After the Northern Barrens were secured, Feloirus and Kylarra returned to Razor Hill to begin preparing for The Siege of Orgrimmar. However, a week before the day of action, Lord Firavel found out that Kylarra had somehow become pregnant within their short relationship. Not wanting to risk losing his possible heir, he withdrew to Quel'thalas with Kylarra in tow. Trial of Garrosh Feloirus spent all of his time during Garrosh's trial in Quel'thalas preparing for fatherhood. He became extremely protective of Kylarra and was known to be overbearing at times, not allowing her to leave the manor without an escort. Eventually he heard of a blonde elf, bearing the Firavel family features claiming to be a lost cousin. Paranoid and suspicious, Feloirus had this supposedly family member's home completely surrounded before entering to question him. This 'cousin' introduced himself as Lainnos Firavel and warned Feloirus of an oncoming Rae'nathal plot to have Kylarra assassinated. Feloirus felt the need to confirm Lainnos' identity before taking any action, however. To end his suspicion, he took Lainnos back to the Firavel manor and employed an ancient blood ritual to ensure his heritage. After assuring himself that Lainnos was indeed family, Feloirus immediately prepared to uproot the remaining Rae'nathals that were held up in a mountain keep located in Arathi Highlands . The force he mustered was intentionally kept small so as to not suffer needless losses while traversing the mountain passes. He also sent a team of infiltrators to take out the inner sanctum's defenses so that all he and his forces would need to contend with were the outer fortifications. It took a three day besiegement but in the end the last of the Rae'nathals were completely and totally annihilated. While pilfering through the remnants of the fortress, Feloirus stumbled upon a journal written in draconic . After having the journal deciphered, Feloirus discovered that the Rae'nathals were merely pawns for a powerful Highborne felmancer named Azarai. Alarmed at the increasing amount of enemies he had to contend with, Feloirus founded the Elrendar Concordant, an assortment of allies who's main purpose was to stop Azarai. Shortly after this, Kylarra gave birth to a baby boy. As a gesture of thanking Lainnos for his warning and assistance, Feloirus named the child after him. He also named Lainnos the Archon of Almedha Castle, a title usually held by the intended heir of Villanelle. Feloirus proceeded to pass legislature that made the ownership of this castle hereditary, effectively making Lainnos a lord of Quel'thalas. Draenor As the Iron Horde spilled into Azeroth, Feloirus remained focused on stopping Azarai. Before Feloirus could take action, however, he was ambushed in the confines of his own manor by Azarai's warlock underlings. These warlocks proved to be incredibly powerful, and planned to banish Feloirus to the depths of the Twisting Nether with a vile ritual. Their mission would have been successful were it not for the intervention of Roldopher Veremon. The Forsaken was able to disrupt the ritual, but the unstable magic was merely redirected. The instability of the wild magics engulfed both the warlocks and Roldopher, resulting in the banishment of them all. Soon after, Kylarra would leave Feloirus's life without so much as a single word in explanation. Such heavy losses dropped Feloirus into a pit of depression that would develop into a rage. Turning his sorrow to strength, Feloirus would now pursue Azarai with newfound resolve. Feloirus and the Elrendar Concordant managed to close Azarai into a corner within the following weeks. Their own efforts had been tireless, and many vantages were gained through invaluable information and sabotage by defectors and moles within Azarai's cult. However, just as the end seemed closest, Azarai vanished. It was implied that an immensely powerful ritual backfired and killed the felmancer in the process. Feloirus was not convinced that such an abrupt end would quell Azarai. He would investigate any leads regarding Highborn Magi that he could obtain, in effort to catch Azarai's trail once more. This eventually lead him to Serpico Shar'adore. Serpico was a skilled mage that served the Alliance as a Marshal, however, his past was shrouded in mystery. Serpico had become much more active following Azarai's disappearance, which further coaxed Feloirus's suspicions. Not leaving anything to chance, Feloirus decided he would take the fight to this suspicious Highborn. With the Alliance at his back, however, Feloirus would require powerful allies to even consider taking action. This lead to the merge of the Elrendar Concordant and The Dominion of the Sun. Feloirus quickly earned the approval of The Dominion's then-leader, Tendael Dawnlight. He rose through the Dominion's ranks until he earned the title of Viceroy, which gave him the authority he needed to lead the searches and battles he saw fit to root out Azarai. Shortly after Gul'dan's apparent defeat, Feloirus attended the annual tournament of the ages. Serpico was conveniently present as well, which gave Feloirus the opportunity to more closely study the Highborn. By the end of the tournament, Lord Firavel determined that Serpico was not the Felmancer he was looking for. With his original reason for joining The Dominion gone, he quietly resigned to refocus on Villanelle. Legion With the uprising of doomsayers across Azeroth, Feloirus found it increasingly difficult to properly govern Villanelle. In an attempt allay some of the general populace's concern, he ordered his capital moved to Nevassa and has constructed a grand citadel to serve as his new seat of power. He increased the funding of military research, nearly doubling their efforts. Even as the heroes of the world marched off to the Broken Isles, Feloirus refused to leave his province. He was entirely dedicated to fortifying it. Feloirus did not budge until Warchief Sylvanas Windrunner summoned House Firavel to the front lines of this apocalyptic battle. With haste, Feloirus mustered half of his army and made his way to the Broken Isles. There, he was first tasked with routing an Alliance regiment, which he accomplished in less than a week through clever ambushes and setting the enemy's supply depots aflame. However, his Forsaken overseer scolded him for allowing the Alliance to flee rather than running them down. Annoyed by what he viewed to be senseless blood lust, Lord Firavel proposed to high command that House Firavel be sent to Highmountain to subdue the renegade Feltotem tribe. His request was accepted and the Lord led his men to Highmountain that very same evening, being eager to distance himself from his superior officers. Carrying out his mission, Feloirus not only went about eliminating the Feltotem tribe, but also sanctioned a series of clandestine missions that hampered Alliance relations with the Highmountain tribes. House Firavel continued it's sabotage until summoned to the Siege of Suramar. Feloirus and his house were to be the vanguard, and so they set about cutting off the city's lifeblood: the wineries. First, a team of infiltrators were sent into the city's zoo to free as many of the dangerous exotic animals that the Shal'dorei kept for entertainment. Then, using the commotion to their advantage and under the cover of night, the Firavel forces stormed the winery district and seized control. Suramar's forces constantly launched series after series of relentless assaults until House Firavel had suffered too much attrition and could no longer hold out. A bloody battle ensued as Lord Firavel ordered an organized retreat, and while they were able to escape, it took a grave toll. Over half of the troops that accompanied Feloirus to the Broken Isles were dead, and even more were injured. This was the first time that the lord had tasted a military defeat as a commander, and it struck him hard. Two days later, Feloirus claimed that wounds he sustained in battle were preventing him from fighting and made his way back to Quel'thalas with the remainder of his regiment where he remained until the legion's eventual defeat at Antorus. The Discovery of Azerite With the discovery of Azerite, Feloirus knew that it was only a matter of time before the still healing world was plunged into war again over the valuable resource. He used the precious time of peace to rally allies for the coming storm, specifically the Shal'dorei with which he sympathized with greatly. While not present for the burning of Teldrassil, Feloirus was one of the few that did not openly criticize it as a war crime. He has however, denounced the act as a strategic blunder. The war in earnest, Feloirus and many of the Horde's other notable leaders were summoned to Orgrimmar by Horde central command. They were to form an elite strike force to serve as the backbone of the Horde's army. This group of people were left to decide who would command the strike force as whole. They decided on a simple voting system and thusly Feloirus took up his positon at the head of the newly dubbed 'Horde War Council'. 'The War of Thorns' With his new authority over a sizeable amount of the Horde's military, Feloirus turned his attention to Feralas where the last remnants of Kaldorei presence on Kalimdor lay. Under his leadership, the War Council demolished any resistance they encountered and seized what was left of the Kaldorei fleet to be repurposed into the Horde War machine. Directly after this victory, the veteran strategist began to devise plans for an invasion of westfall - the aim not to occupy but to starve and demoralize. The strategy was never set in motion however, as Undercity fell and Feloirus resigned his post to Korgazz Bloodreaver and returned home and protect Quel'thalas' borders. Once home, Feloirus found that the Alliance had already set up forward camps in the plaguelands. He and his apprentice Aendalah Strangelove immediately set out to dismantle these outposts and they did so with resounding success. With a combination of ambushes and misinformation, the Alliance were swept away from Quel'thalas borders. However during the very last battle of this series, Feloirus' main camp was raided by a squadron of Alliance knights on a suicide mission. While he would have been able to escape he knew that Aendalah could not, and thusly locked the knights in an arcane dome with him so that she could escape and bring back reinforcements. By the time Aendalah had returned, Feloirus had been knocked unconscious by the knights after inflicting heavy casualties. Facing down certain death, the few remaining knights took their own life, believing their goal accomplished. Unfortunately, Feloirus did not wake up after sustaining his injuries. He slumbered for months in a deep coma whilst his body sustained itself from the Sunwell's energy. Many believed he would never wake up and a contengiency plan went into effect that made Laicelle responsible for Villanelle's well being while Aendalah was placed in charge of external affairs. For eight long months he remained in this state, his daughter Laegnes never leaving his side. Only recently, with the help of his brother's mistweaving arts, has he regained consciousness. Possessions Shari'Adune - One of House Firavel's treasures. Legends claim that Renius Firavel used it to shoot and kill the Gor'deshi chieftain, resulting in a decisive victory for the Quel'dorei. It translates to Trollslayer in the common tongue. Dorah'shar Balah - A sword made of mithril that Feloirus had crafted by a masterful dwarven smith years ago before the fall. Afterwards it was inscribed with runes, attuning it to the powers of arcane. The blade is able to come apart to make two twin blades or reattach at the pommel to make a double sided saber-staff. It translates to Dragonhawk Blade in the common tongue. Black notebook - Feloirus almost always has this book on his person and can often be seen writing in it while idle in cities or inns. Those attuned to magic would easily sense layers of illusionary spells cast upon this item. Quotes -"The unworthy have no place in history." - "With this bow I aim for the reconstruction of this country." - "Even beasts know when to give up." - "Chaos is a ladder." - "The problem is not the problem. The problem is your attitude about the problem." -"You're the fork to my soup, the pepper to my ice cream, the glitter to my steak! What I'm saying is, you're useless." -"I would rather betray the world, than have the world betray me." -"Fear cuts deeper than swords." -"Never wound a foe when you can kill them." Elf-watermark.jpg Fel & Lai(5yrold).jpg Trivia - Despite being created before the airing of The Hobbit, Thranduil as shown in the series is a near perfect representation of Feloirus's persona and outlook. -While arachnophobic, Feloirus only experiences a true paralyzing fear when faced with tarantulas. -Feloirus is openly rumored to be a Quel'dorei sympathizer, despite his affiliations. -Feloirus is known to take an unhealthy amount of pride in his hair. Category:Blood Elf Category:Characters Category:Quel'Thalas Peerage Category:Politicians Category:House Firavel Category:Farstrider